Thomas
|place=13/18 |challenges=1 |votesagainst=13 |days=11 |season2=Norway |tribes2= |place2=18/22 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=5 |days2=8 }}Thomas is a contestant from Survivor: Dante's Inferno and Survivor: Norway. Profile Dante's Inferno= Name: Thomas Tribe Designation: What are you interested in, what sort of aspirations do you have in life? I’m a 17-year-old Canadian guy who likes to be in good company (that sounds a little freaky but like... friends, you know). I think (?) I’m funny and I can get pretty high energy when I’m passionate about something. I like learning languages, medieval history, drama, a strong drink every now and then (don’t tell the government), writing (I do mostly poetry and long fiction). I’m planning to study medieval history at uni and get a PHD for it, afterwards maybe teach it. What does Survivor mean to you? It’s the best strategy game I’ve ever come across, and it’s always so much fun to see what regular people would do when in situations you don’t really get put in in regular life. Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? Favourite player: Parvati Shallow, I know it’s basic but she really is such a good player and it’s always so great to watch her play. Favourite season: San Juan del Sur because omg that storyline thoooooo and every character is so great. |-|Norway= Full interview can be found here. Previous Seasons & Finishes: Dante's Inferno: 13th Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? I’m Thomas, newly 18, which means I can now obtain a sugar daddy or mommy through legal means and… drink myself to death!!! (in countries that apply) Drink responsibly, kids. When it comes to personality, I’d like to think of myself as an eloquent and perhaps flirtier Jun Song (BB4) — the kind of person who is nice to your face in the game but vents out their frustrations in the confessional chat, if I have any… which I probably do, because I’m easily irritable. I’m deathly afraid of wasps, but other than that I don’t really fear anything else, which means I can be a little reckless with my actions in real life. I know this is online, but maybe this’ll come into play at some point, who knows… When it comes to hobbies, I love to write and (crackhead talk begins here) honestly I kind of feel like it’s my life purpose to explore ~human relationships~ through my writing… and this might be a good place to add that I tend to get passionate about things easily, including people. If you want detailed confessionals about how I feel about the people I’m playing with, I’m the guy to cast. I do have some less pleasant aspects, like the fact that lying is kind of second nature to me, and it just comes naturally to me to twist a story in a way that could change people’s perceptions to what I want them to be. I can also be pretty heartless and cold if I want to be. Voting out allies? If it gets me further (or even if it doesn’t, but we’ll discuss that further in the eventual question about my gameplay) I’ll do it. In sum, I’d describe myself as the moon: bright, always around in the picture (even during the day) and full of holes, wink (which, in seriousness, could represent flaws, which I own up to pretty easily) with a dark side you’ll never get to see because I hide it pretty well. Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I think I'd fit into the best, because I tend to think a lot about possible scenarios and just pride myself on making the decision that feels smartest in the moment (even when it's absolutely stupid in retrospect). However, I do get irritated easily sometimes, and that's when emotion comes into play, I think, and I can't get it out of my mind that I'd want this person out. But then again, when I have an emotion it's usually something that starts clawing away at my mind, and so if it all returns to the mind for me, then I guess I fit more with the Mind group. Explain how your last time playing went for you: Coming into Dante’s Inferno, I really wanted to win, or at least be an influential presence throughout the season. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to, but I feel like I’d laid the seeds for that. I knew that my social game would be my best asset, and I developed relationships with everyone on my tribe so that for the first vote they would feel comfortable discussing the vote with me. Things went pretty well for the first votes, and I’d even like to think I was one of the main influences for the Aaron boot, because I made sure to talk to people and figure out where everyone’s votes were before I chose who to vote for, which thankfully was the person I wanted to vote for in the first place. I was in a good position on Abaddon, and probably was one of the people with the best chances of making the merge even with the crazy twists of Dante’s Inferno. And I did make the first merge! My plan was immediately to build relationships with the people from Typhon. Since they had the majority, my plan was to be the number they could come talk to if they wanted to turn against their alliance. The first merge vote didn’t go my way, but again, 14 people voting made it hard to really figure out where the loyalties were, and I threw my vote on Light so no sides would be mad at me, but maybe it was just a dumb move, idk. Now on to my demise, the LUST twist… I mean, out of all the twists that could get me out, this was really fitting. When it comes to regular gameplay, however, I probably wasn’t going home — Frankie had come to me about voting out Killer. He was truthful about it too, judging from post-game knowledge, so my merge plan had worked! However, the lust twist was basically designed to make people stick to tribal lines, and I just got the short end of the stick by being on the minority tribe and ending up as the other tribe’s target. I think I played a good game for the short time I was on Dante’s Inferno, and I’m sad that y’all didn’t get to witness me blow it all up in the later stages of the game! What was your biggest takeaway from your last time playing? think my biggest takeaway was how important it is to have a social game in this. When I first got into ORGs, I kind of underestimated the social game and kept mine pretty lacking for the first few seasons, which ended up with me being called a goat or an invisible player. Dante’s Inferno was the first time where I actively tried to maintain relationships with everyone (except one or two people at the merge, like Eliza, whom I knew was friends with Aaron and possibly knew what had happened on Typhon during his vote out), and coincidentally, it was the most fun I’d had playing an ORG. Another issue that I’d had before was getting people to trust me, since I hadn’t built relationships with them. On previous seasons, I would often end up being left out of votes, but on DI, people came to me and wanted to work with me, and I think it was a direct result of actively interacting with them. Had the lust twist not happened, my social game with Frankie could have saved me and sent Killer home instead. side note: I know I keep mentioning the lust twist in a more negative connotation, but I just want to go on record and say that it was a good twist, in fact the whole Dante's Inferno theme was genius (yes I badly want a spot on this season). It was just the apparent main reason for my game ending where it did, and it's kind of hard not to mention the what-ifs. What do you hope to accomplish with this second chance? I want to prove that I can make it far in this game, to myself and to you (and maybe snatch my first W!!!!!). I also want to give you an entertaining season! I mean, I think I have the capacity to, with my random crushes on other castaways, Flipper Tendencies, and winsome personality that could mesh well with any cast. I also just really want to rewrite my legacy in the NatORG universe and show some potential. I won’t settle for anything less than LEGEND status this time, and I mean it baby. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I usually stay pretty quiet in the pre-merge, so that I don’t really become noticeable when the time to discuss targets begins. But I usually work on integrating myself well socially so that people want to keep me rather than get rid of me. I guess you could say I’m submissive, wink, in the pre-merge, and I usually try to find a meat shield that people would see as more threatening than me, who appears to be their little goat. But when merge time comes around and I have room to slide around like the snake I really am… that’s when it gets fun for me. I’m open to any plan, and my general moodiness makes it so I’ll jump on board with something so fast as long as it works to get out someone on my radar. Eventually if I feel comfortable enough I’ll make my own plans so that nobody stabs me in the back in return. I’ll do anything that gets me to the end, except follow someone. I got too much pride to be called a goat!! Survivor Dante's Inferno Voting History Norway Voting History Trivia *Thomas currently holds the record of receiving the most votes ever at a single Tribal Council, with 13 votes. **Despite receiving 13 votes against him, only five, six including himself, people cast a vote against him. *Thomas received 1 vote in the Fan Favorite Poll in ''Norway''. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Dante's Inferno Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Abaddon Tribe Category:Kalayo Tribe Category:Narvik Tribe Category:13th Place Category:18th Place Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno Category:Survivor: Norway